buffyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Angel (série)
Angel é uma série da televisão estadunidense derivada de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. A série foi criada por Joss Whedon em colaboração com David Greenwalt, e produzido pela Mutant Enemy. Angel estreou no canal The WB em 5 de outubro de 1999 e concluiu em 19 de maio de 2004, consistindo de cinco temporadas e 110 episódios. Origens O co-produtor Greenwalt aponta: "Não há como negar que Angel se desenvolveu de Buffy."Edward Gross e Mark A. Altman, Slayers & Vampires: The Complete Uncensored, Unauthorized Oral History of Buffy & Angel. Tor Books (2017). Em Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros, o personagem Angel aparece no primeiro episódio e se tornou regular na 2.ª e 3.ª temporadas. No final da 3.ª de Buffy, Angel deixa Sunnydale para continuar sua redenção sem Buffy. Whedon acreditava que "Angel era o personagem que era maior que a vida da mesma maneira que Buffy era, uma espécie de super-herói."Candace Havens, Joss Whedon: The Genius Behind Buffy. Benbella Books (2003). Whedon comparou a série à original: "É um show de ação um pouco mais direto e um pouco mais do show para homens."David Bassom, "Buffy, Angel and Me". Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine #12, Titan Magazines (Setembro de 2000). Enquanto o conceito central por trás de Buffy era "o ensino médio como um filme de terror" em uma pequena cidade dos Estados Unidos,"Interview with Joss Whedon by SF Said". Shebytches.com. Arquivado do original em 12 de maio de 2010. Greenwalt e Whedon procuraram transformar Angel em um "show urbano, arenoso, e diferente." Whedon explicou: "Queríamos um programa muito mais sombrio, mais sombrio no tom. Ele é ambientado em Los Angeles, porque há muitos demônios em L.A. e uma riqueza de histórias a serem contadas. Também queríamos levar o programa um pouco mais velho e ter os personagens lidando com demônios de uma maneira muito diferente. Buffy é sempre a oprimida tentando salvar o mundo, mas Angel está procurando redenção. São essas duas coisas que fazem os programas criativamente diferentes." Whedon e Greenwalt prepararam um vídeo promocional de seis minutos para a The WB. Algumas cenas desse curta foram usadas posteriormente nos créditos de abertura.Keith Topping, Hollywood Vampire: An Expanded and Updated Unauthorised and Unofficial Guide to Angel. Virgin Books (2004). No início da vida da série, foram feitos alguns esforços para suavizar um pouco o conceito original. Por exemplo, foram cortadas cenas do episódio de estreia "Bem-Vindo a Los Angeles", no qual Angel provou o sangue de uma vítima de assassinato; o episódio que foi originalmente escrito para ser o segundo episódio, "Corrupt", foi completamente abandonado. O escritor David Fury explicou: "A rede ficou chocada. Eles disseram: 'Não podemos filmar isso. Está muito sombrio.' Fomos capazes de construir uma nova ideia, tivemos que entregá-la em três dias."Nancy Holder, Jeff Mariotte e Maryelizabeth Hart, The Casefiles, Volume 1. Pocket Books (2002). O tom foi atenuado e os episódios de abertura estabeleceram a Investigações Angel como uma operação idealista e estressante. Greenwalt descreve a transição para a segunda temporada da série: "Nossa noção era de que seria um show urbano realmente sombrio e arenoso, e então ficamos entediados com isso, porque os cenários eram feios, marrons e outras coisas. É por isso que tivemos explodir esse escritório no primeiro ano." Um primeiro rascunho do roteiro revela que Angel pretendia originalmente incluir o personagem Whistler, interpretado por Max Perlich, que já havia sido apresentado como guia de Angel nos episódios de Buffy "Metamorfose, 1.ª Parte" e "2.ª Parte". Em uma entrevista, Perlich disse: "Eu nunca mais fui chamado. Se eles tivessem telefonado, eu provavelmente teria aceitado porque foi uma grande experiência e acho que Joss é muito original e talentoso."Tara Dilullo, "Where are they now? Max Perlich". Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine #62, Titan Magazines (Julho de 2004). Em vez disso, os produtores criaram um personagem semelhante, Doyle. Cordelia Chase, também da equipe original de Sunnydale, juntou-se a Angel e Doyle. Episódios :Veja: Episódios de Angel No Brasil A série foi brevemente exibida entre 2000 e 2003 pela Rede Globo, primeiro às sextas-feiras após o Globo Repórter e posteriormente às terças-feiras após a novela das nove. O seriado rendeu boas audiências para a Globo durante toda a sua breve exibição, às 22:00 da noite, contudo não conseguiu o mesmo sucesso que Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. Por motivos desconhecidos, a Rede Globo deixou de exibir a série em seu horário habitual, e passou a usá-la como tapa-buracos de suas madrugadas; o mesmo aconteceu com Buffy. Depois de algum tempo sendo reprisado nas madrugadas, Angel deixou de ser exibido definitivamente pela emissora. Desde então, nenhuma outra emissora da TV aberta adquiriu seus direitos de exibição. Angel teve suas duas primeiras temporadas lançadas em DVD pela Fox Brasil com áudio dublado, tendo suas três últimas temporadas nunca lançadas. As cinco temporadas de Angel (somente em versão legendada em português brasileiro) chegaram a ser disponibilizadas no Clarovideo , serviço por assinatura de streaming de filmes e séries concorrente ao Netflix, porém não está mais em seu catálogo. Referências de:Angel - Jäger der Finsternis en:Angel (series) es:Ángel (serie) fr:Angel (série) nl:Angel (TV serie) Categoria:Angel